Heaven Knows the Winchester Boys
by amazinglikewhoa
Summary: This story takes place after the season 11 finally. See what happens after God and the Darkness leave. Destiel is definitely a big deal in this story! Occasionally you'll be looking from heaven's perspective but not the whole time. Mary Winchester is back, and Sam is shot and kidnapped! Cas and Dean try to find him. (Please leave a comment about what you think!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heaven

"When the hell is this supposed to go down?" Rufus grumbled.

"My boy's are gonna stop it from happening!" Bobby said for about the millionth time that day.

"Look I know they've stopped a whole lot Bobby, but let's be practical. This is too big," Rufus explained.

"If you are going to doubt them the whole time you can go back to your own heaven," Bobby glared up from his desk and then back down to his book.

"You boys better stop arguing this minute. Now Rufus, Bobby truly thinks that Sam and Dean can do this and honestly I think they can too. And Bobby get in the kitchen and peel the potatoes please," Ellen interrupted the grown men's conversation as she came into the room with a towel thrown over her shoulder.

Bobby looked up at Ellen from his book, "Rufus doesn't have to peel potatoes."

"No he doesn't, he is going to help Joe set the table with Ash," Ellen snapped. "Now if you don't get in the kitchen…"

"I'm going, I'm going," Bobby closed his book and headed into the kitchen.

Ellen turned around and gave Rufus a sharp look. "I'm going too," Rufus said with hesitation.

"Then why aren't you headed in there?" Ellen asked annoyed.

Rufus sucked his teeth for a moment then sighed. "Do you really think those boys have it in them?"

"I really do," Ellen nodded.

"Its gods sister," Rufus shook his head. "How does anyone stop her? You see how empty heaven is because of her? We can all just stroll from heaven to heaven. We couldn't do that before. And Bobby was on lock down remember? We are not safe even here. It's the end Ellen, ain't no one gonna save us."

Ellen looked down for a second and took a breath. She had to hang on to the belief that those boys were gonna save the universe. If she started to doubt them for one second so would Bobby, and Bobby needs to believe in his boys. "Go set the table Rufus," Ellen mumbled walking past him and into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mary Winchester

"Mom?" Dean asked in disbelief. He stared at the woman before him feeling his eyes start to water.

"Dean," Mary sighed, a smile forming on her face. She walked over to right in front of Dean and stopped, putting her hand up to cup his face.

Dean closed his eyes leaning into the touch and swallowed thickly. Is this what Amara meant by giving Dean what he needed? Was this really his mother? Dean opened his eyes and took a step back. "You're not real," Dean choked.

"I promise I am baby," Mary reached out to Dean again, but Dean leaned back out of reach.

"This is some sick trick," Dean said through his teeth trying not to cry.

Mary already had tears dripping from her chin. She held out her arm, "Silver?"

Dean reached in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his little silver knife. He placed it in Mary's hand. He watched as Mary made a tiny slit in her skin. Okay so not a shifter. Dean pulled out his flask of holy water. Mary held out her arm. Dean poured the water over her arm and the second he saw that she was not affected by it he scooped her up into a huge bear hug. Now the tears were streaming down his face. "I can't believe it's you."

Mary hugged back holding on tightly to her son. "I'm so sorry," Mary sobbed.

Dean pulled back and looked at her. "For what?"

"For everything, I should have been there… I… I should have…" Mary started.

"Mom don't you dare apologize for anything," Dean interrupted pulling her back into a hug.

Mary just rested her head against Dean's chest and held him for a while.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked suddenly pulling out of the hug and putting his jacket over her shoulders.

"Dean I'm fine," Mary chuckled.

"We should probably get out of here," Dean suggested. "I'll take you home with me. Sam should be there, oh, and Cas! You gotta meet Cas! He's great! He…. He… thinks I'm dead," Dean realized focusing his eyes. "Mom we have to go."

"Okay sweetheart," Mary nodded. "Do you know where you're going?"

"I can't get any reception, so I have no clue," Dean sighed.

"What's reception?" Mary asked.

A smile grew on Dean's face. "When we get on the right track towards the bunker I'll explain what cell phones are."

Mary looked confused but nodded. "We'd better start walking then." Mary grabbed Dean's hand and started off into the woods.

It wasn't too long until they came across a road. Dean threw his head back and shouted, "Thank you Amara!" Sitting on the side of the road was a black, four door, classic, 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Is this yours?" Mary asked after getting into the passenger seat.

"Yeah," Dean gleamed proudly pulling out his keys and starting the engine. "Dad gave her to me."

"How is John?" Mary's eyes looked hopeful.

Dean stared straight ahead and his smiled faded. He had both hands on the wheel but the car wasn't going anywhere. "Mom… Dad's dead." Dean stole a glance.

Mary's face dropped and she stared out the windshield for a second. "Tell me what cell phones are," Mary said.

"Mom? Are you…" Dean started.

"Just tell me what cell phones are… Please sweetie," Mary asked, more like begged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Angel Watching Over her Boys

It was official. Cas had no clue what to do. Cas got back to the bunker as soon as he could but it was too late. Sam was gone. There was blood on the floor. Cas wondered where it came from. He hoped it wasn't from Sam. He needed to find Sam, but he had no clue where to begin looking. Cas pulled out his phone and dialed. A buzzing came from the floor. Sam's phone. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and pressed end call. The only hope he had was waiting for Sam to pray to him.

For the moment, Cas was completely alone. He felt so alone he felt like he was drowning. Sam was gone and no one could help. Cas never hunted for real before. He didn't know how to follow tracks. Cas sat in a chair in the library and just listened. For hours. Cas was quiet waiting for just a small prayer from Sam. Anything.

Cas covered his face with his large hands. For the first time Cas started crying. Cas had been close to crying before but never actually let a tear fall. Sam was gone. His brother gone. Dean was gone. His best friend the person who he was the closest with in the world was gone. On top of it all he wasn't able to keep his promise to Dean. He wasn't able to protect Sam. Cas would have watched over Sam even if Dean hadn't asked, but since Dean did it made Cas feel ten times worse. Cas needed to find Sam. Cas wasn't going to let the last person he cared for disappear on him.

Breaking Cas' silence, a buzzing started up on the floor. Cas looked down and picked up Sam's phone. No number read on the screen just the green answer button. He pushed the button and held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He was surprised to hear his own voice.

"Hello?" A lady with a British accent came through the speaker. "Castiel?"

"Who is this?" Cas asked unnerved that the stranger knew his name.

"Do not come looking for Sam," the voice said.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Let me talk to him? Please!"Cas begged into the phone. There was a silence on the other side of the phone but Cas could tell the stranger was still there. "I can't hear his prayers," Cas' voice broke.

"And you won't be able to he's warded from you, and any other angel as a matter of fact," The stranger explained. "Consider this your only warning, do not come looking for Sam Winchester." The line ended.

Cas just stared at the phone. What was he going to do now?

The metal scraping against the floor caught Cas' attention after a minute. Cas jumped up and let his angel blade slip from his trench coat sleeve. He approached the stairs just in time to see Dean step on to the smooth floor.

"Heya Cas!" Dean smiled large turning to hold his Mom's hand down the stairs.

"Thank you," Mary nodded keeping her eyes on Cas.

Dean turned towards Cas with his arms out stretched looking for that familiar awkward hug. That lovely angel sent. That strong hold. Nothing came and Dean looked confused at Cas, noticing the tears dripping from Cas.

"You okay Buddy," Dean asked concerned.

Cas just stood there staring at him. Cas wasn't sure what he was feeling. What would he even say? Should he just blurt it out or give Dean a minute? Give Cas a minute. Dean was dead a second ago. So was Mary. Cas wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was actually her, he had never seen Mary in person. He saw Eve turn into Mary but never met the actual Mary.

Dean walked over to Cas. "Cas? What's going on?" Dean lifted Cas' face to meet his blue eyes. Cas just stared at Dean with his face wet from crying. Dean grabbed Cas' face with both of his hands and wiped away Cas' tears with his thumbs. "It's okay. Hey it's okay," Dean tried reassuring Cas.

Cas still couldn't talk. His tongue felt too big for his mouth. He pulled Dean into a hug and let Dean hold him.

"I'm sorry Cas," Dean apologized after a minute.

Cas pulled his head back confused. He could finally speak. "For what?"

"I should have called the second I knew I wasn't going to have to explode," Dean explained.

"Dean that is not it. I am so happy to see you and I'm so happy you're alive! I just-" Cas started crying again nuzzling his face into Dean's neck.

"What is it?" Dean would do anything to have Cas stopping crying.

"Sam is gone," Cas finally said it. He dropped his arms and picked up his head to look at Dean.

Dean stood there his arms around Cas but absent minded to it.

"Dean I-," Cas started, but Dean let go of Cas and help up his hand to stop Cas from speaking.

Dean took a step back. He glanced over at his mother who looked confused and worried. "Mom there is a room 3 doors down on your left. That is where Cas and I will be for a while please make yourself at home." Dean tried to remain calm.

Mary nodded. "I'll um… read a book," She headed for the library and Dean pushed Cas to his bed room.

Dean shut the door and rubbed his face. After a second he looked up to see Cas staring at him. This was a rare time where Dean couldn't tell what Cas was thinking. "Sit," Dean pointed at the bed.

Cas followed Dean's instructions and sat on the bed. He figured he would let Dean talk first.

Dean pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down in it. "What do you mean by Sam is gone?"

"Sam and I arrived here after we said our…" Cas paused for a second, "good byes to you… and when we walked in a lady was standing in the library door way and zapped me away. When I was finally able to make it back to the bunker Sam was gone."

Dean shook his head. "Cas you had one job. I asked one thing of you. One thing. To protect Sammy and he's gone!? Do you even know if he's alive?"

"He is," Cas answered reluctantly.

"How do you know?" Dean was so angry he was growling every word through his teeth.

"She called."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. She just said not to come and look for Sam."

"She say anything else?"

"That Sam is warded so angels can't find him."

Dean was quite for a minute.

"Dean I am so sorry," Cas met Dean's eyes.

"Sorry?" Dean scoffed. "Sorry doesn't bring Sam home safe. I thought I was leaving him in good hands."

"Dean I care about Sam too!" Cas' voice broke. "He is like a brother to me! You think I would have let this happen if I had anyway of stopping it? I would give… I would do anything to have him back here and safe with us!"

Dean's face softened. "Cas I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm just worried okay."

"We're all worried Dean. Sam was in my protection and I lost him," Cas explained with pain in his voice.

"It's not your fault man. We'll find him," Dean sighed putting a hand on Cas' back.

A knock came from Dean's bed room door. "It's me," Mary said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom you can come in," Dean called to her.

Mary opened the door and stepped inside the room. "Hello you must be Castiel."

"Hello Mary Winchester," Cas stood up and walked over to her to shake her hand. She smiled at him warmly.

"Dean talked about you almost the whole way here. I'm still not sure how cell phones work," Mary laughed.

"I'm not sure I understand," Cas smiled back, trying his hardest to force the smile to stay.

"Forget it," Mary chuckled waving her hand. She pressed her lips together and took a long look at Cas. "So you're the angel looking after my boys, huh?"

Cas' face dropped. "I lost Sam."

"Hey Cas," Dean walked over putting his hand on Cas' back. "It wasn't your fault. Cas we will find him."

"What do you need me to do?" Mary asked.

"You don't do anything. Cas and I can handle it," Dean stated.

"No. I am your mother and I am Sam's mother. I am going to help find my baby," Mary glared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It was like a Horror Film

Sam was to be honest a bit scared. He tried moving his arms and realized he was tied to a chair. Holy hell did his arm hurt. He looked down to see a cleaned up bullet wound sewn together. He tried to scream out. "Dean!" But a handkerchief had stifled his him. Sam groaned and started jostling around trying to get free. Where was his knife? Matter of fact where were his clothes? Sam was sitting in a room with no windows and a chair. Just a chair. Well and the creepy light above him. Wearing nothing but his boxers. It was like he was in a horror film.

"Oh sweetheart you're awake!" Woman laughed entering the room. "I was afraid you were going to miss all the fun."

Sam tried to swallow but then remembered the handkerchief in his mouth. He threw his head back and the slouched down.

"Oh come on don't be a party pooper," The strange woman said taking the cloth off from around his mouth. It was just now that Sam had realized she had a British accent.

"Crowley?" He asked curiously stretching his jaw.

"Crowley?" The woman repeated. "I'm no cockroach. More people come from cross the pond than just the king of hell."

"Then who the hell are you!? Where is Dean?" Sam demanded not responding well to being restrained.

The girl squinted her eyes at Sam for a moment and sighed. "I'm Toni, official woman of letters, London chapter."

"London chapter?" Sam scoffed. "There is no London chapter."

Toni raised her eye brows. "You think the world's largest secret organization doesn't have a London chapter? I'm surprised we had an American one. I mean everyone's dead except for you. Oh, which brings me to Dean. Where is he?"

"What?" Sam questioned shaking his head.

"Well when we met at the American's bunker you said he was dead, and you see I was inclined to believe you. I thought yay one less thing for me to do. However you screaming out his name for help puts me on the fence. So I'll ask this once and one time only… Where is Dean?" Toni asked annoyed.

Sam sat back for a minute. A light sigh escaped his lips. Sam had forgotten about Dean dying. He felt his eyes well up for a second but then he stopped himself. "He's dead," Sam answered with no emotion in his voice.

"Now why do I not believe you?" Toni grabbed Sam's shoulder with the gunshot wound in it. She pressed her thumb into it forcing a mighty growl from Sam.

"Look it's the truth. He went to stop Amara and I guess he actually did it, I mean if we're all still here. The son of a bitch actually blew himself up," Sam had disbelief in his eyes. "Why am I telling you all this?"

"Truth serum is in the air," Toni laughed.

"Then why the hell would you do that to my wound if you knew I was telling the truth?" Sam was appalled.

"To scare you Sam," Toni leaned down close to Sam's face. Which wasn't really too far away considering how tall he was. "No one is coming for you, you're all alone. You're gonna die here."

"Cas, he will come for me," Sam said as a matter of factly.

"Oh please that poor excuse for an angel is literately nothing without you and his butt buddy Dean, and now that Dean is gone he's heartbroken too. Meaning the search for you will consist of him wondering around like a lost puppy for weeks until he finally kills himself," Toni explained.

"Cas is strong!"

"Castiel is weak! And he always has been. He always will be, he's going to kill himself so I won't have to get my hands dirty."

"You're wrong! I will make sure Cas is safe myself!" Sam shouted.

"How on earth do you plan on doing that? You're here, in London, in a impenetrable bunker, with a hundred people on shift, with me. There is no way he is getting in to save you."

"Then I'll get out so he can save me."

A grin grew on Toni's face. "Sam we have been watching you. We know all your little tricks and tips on how to get out of a sticky situation. You're not going anywhere." Toni turned and headed for the door.

"You have no clue what I am capable of!" Sam called out behind her as the door slammed shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mary Knows

"Cas I need more than just some dirty blonde British chick," Dean grumbled typing quickly at Sam's laptop's keyboard.

"I'm sorry I didn't see much Dean she blew me away," Cas shrugged not knowing what else to tell Dean.

Dean stopped typing a looked up slightly at Cas. "She blew you away?"

"Yes we went over this… When Sam and I arrived she used that mark on the wall," Cas pointed to the dried blood on the wall.

Dean shook his head realizing what Cas meant. "Oh, okay."

"What did you think he meant?" Mary questioned sipping the coffee Dean had made her.

"Ya know?" Dean shrugged looking back down at the key board letting his fingers move from key to key.

Cas would have never asked before but since Mary brought it to light it peaked his interest. "I'm not sure I understand Dean. What did you think I meant?"

Dean looked up and rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I just didn't expect you to phrase it like that. I thought that- it's not important." Dean went back to the typing.

"He thought you meant that you thought she was so pretty it surprised you. That she was so beautiful you couldn't believe your eyes," Mary added to Dean's not answer.

Dean's green eyes darted up at Mary."Thanks for clearing things up for Cas, Mom."

"I mean I suppose she was very pretty," Cas mentioned softly which made Dean's concentration land on him.

"Like April pretty?" Dean questioned his eyes squinted a bit.

Cas glanced at Mary for a moment and then back at Dean swallowing a bit. Clearly not comfortable. "If you're asking whether or not I would have sexual relations with her Dean, no I wouldn't. To be honest sex with April was good but I didn't feel right doing it."

"Ya think that's the whole angel part of your brain, letting you know that sex is a sin. Because," Dean chuckled a bit, "-it did get you killed."

"April didn't kill me because of the sex," Cas stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dean," Mary interrupted them both and hushed Dean. "Cas sweetheart would you be a dear and refill this for me?"

Cas nodded at Mary taking the cup from her hands. "I'll be back." Cas left and headed towards the kitchen.

Dean was back staring at the screen the second Cas left the room. He was typing away trying to sift through the millions of dirty blonde British chicks.

"So?" Mary smiled a bit closing the computer lid a little bit but not completely.

Dean looked up and pressed his lips into a thin line and shrugged. "So?"

"Does he know?" Mary pried.

"Know what?" Dean shifted in his chair curiously looking at his mom.

"That you obviously have feelings for him," Mary raised her eyebrows.

"Mom look I don-"

"I knew if from the second you said his name! You said it slow and soft! The way you described him! Mentioning every little part of his face! The way how he sometimes doesn't understand the simplest things! The way your mouth crooked when you talked about it! My baby's in love and I showed up just in time for the good part!" Mary bounced excitedly.

Dean just sat the a look of absolute disbelief on his face. He straightened up. "Mom I do not have feelings for Cas," Dean harshly whispered after clearing his throat.

"Yes you do."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do!"

Dean pressed his lips together letting his face tighten up feeling like he was a bomb about to go off. "Okay fine but no one is to know!"

Mary made a face like she was about to cry, but bit her lip.

"Mom are you okay?" Dean asked a bit freaked out.

Mary nodded her eyes glancing over to the door way as Cas made his way in.

"One coffee," Cas said carefully placing the cup in front of Mary.

"Thank you Castiel," Mary smiled sipping her coffee while smirking at Dean over the lid of the cup.

Dean groaned. "I'm gonna search in my room," Dean shut the laptop and left the library.


End file.
